This invention relates to an information transmitting apparatus which receives a plurality of records of information, each comprised of a plurality of serially arranged data words, as input information and, when transmitting said words to, for example, a separately provided information-processing device, deletes the same digit appearing in the respective compared corresponding arithmetical places of words having the same sequential position in the respective records. Throughout the following description the data words are denoted as "column data".
Where information is processed by, for example, an electronic computer, each record or a unit of a record is divided into a plurality of serially arranged column data (i.e., words) separated from each other by positioning codes. Further, a plurality of said records are serially arranged in the form separated from each other by record positioning codes. This series of records is recorded on a drum, disk or tape to be used as a piece of information being processed. Where a given piece of information being processed consists of sales date, numerical values are indicated in the respective items of each record, such as customer code, consecutive number, merchandise code, sales amount and sales date. Though actual sales data includes a larger number of items, the number thereof is limited as described above for convenience of description. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the column data are separated from each other by the positioning codes Cp. Further, a plurality of records are respectively distinguished from each other by a different positioning code Re. FIG. 2 illustrates a plurality of records showing concrete column data. As is apparent from comparison between the plural records groups I, II, III, IV, the column data representing, for example, "customer code" and "consecutive number" consist of three digits and four digits respectively. Further in many cases, the same digit appears in the respective corresponding arithmetical places of column data arranged in the same sequential position in the respective records. Or the same digit is recorded in some corresponding higher arithmetical places of column data occupying the same sequential position in the respective records. Where, therefore, a series of detail information groups is transmitted to an information-processing device, the same digit obviously must be supplied thereto each time. If, in such case, the same digit appearing in the respective corresponding arithmetical places of column data occupying the same sequential position of the respective records could be deleted in transmitting said column data to an information-processing device, then an amount of information being stored in a memory for arithmetical processing would be decreased, said processing would be carried out more quickly, and in consequence a memory would have only to be provided with a smaller capacity.
This invention has been accomplished from the abovementioned point of view, and is intended to provide an information-transmitting apparatus, which carries out comparison between digits occupying the respective corresponding arithmetical places of column data arranged in the same sequential position of the respective records supplied in succession, and deletes the same digit appearing in the above-mentioned compared corresponding arithmetical places in transmitting the column data to the information-processing device, thus enabling a smaller amount of information to be supplied to the processing device due to the same digit being deleted as described above.